I Still Love You
by The World Will Never Know You
Summary: If Love is a game it has to be the hardest game in the world, after all how can anyone win a game with no rules? Rated T for darker themes. Oneshot.


**I Still Love You**

**Hi i'm back with a one-shot. This will stay a one shot. If you like it review please. Now onto the story.**

Everyone knew that in order for me to get over my feelings I had to tell the person I loved that I loved them. I could never handle my emotions. I couldn't concentrate. I would end up doing something stupid. I decided I would tell him ow I felt so that's what I did. I sent him a letter saying:

Look, I know you would never love me. Why would anyone me? I'm not special and I know that but, I had to tell you how I felt. I love you. I always have and I always will, but I know you don't feel the same way. You could have anyone you want. I still love you though and I can't change that. Please don't tell anyone. I trust you that much.

Love,

Kim

I went to school In hopes that you didn't tell anyone, but you did. They all called me a no good slut, bit**, or psychol those words didn't hurt I was used to being called those words, but what did Hurt was that you didn't keep you promise. I know we made a promise when we were little that we wouldn't tell any of our promises. I never told yours. I didn't tell everyone that you had glasses and braces when you were in 8th grade or that your parents divorced because you didn't want people feeling sorry for you. What hurt the most was the letter you put in my locker:

Dear slut,

I hate you. Your a no good psycho with no life. Your right why would anyone love you? All you care about is your self. Yes I loved you once. That was before you changed into someone else. You changed. You became nicer and started to care about people more, and that's not what I wanted. I wanted someone I could take advantage of. I wanted someone who wouldn't ruin my reputation. You thought you were different, well you not. Your just a no good slut

Hate,

Jack.

Those are the words that hurt the most. I guess you didn't really know me. I guess you didn't know that both my parents are dead, and that I take care of my little sisters. I work three jobs to help pay for food and clothes and stuff that they need, but that didn't matter all that mattered is that you could use this to ruin my life. Well congratulations mission complete. You knew how scared and shy I was you knew that I never had a family to love me, and you used all that to ruin me. Well I'll be gone tomorrow.

That same might I went home and told my sisters I loved them. I took them to grandma's and gave them all the money. I told them to take care of each other and to not let anyone hurt them. I told them I loved them and I told them good-bye. The trip to grandmas was long. I brought them plane tickets and sent them back to Florida. I knew that they were finally gone just like everyone else in my life. That night I went home and pulled out paper. I wrote two letters one for my sisters and one for Jack.

Dear Siblings:

I'm sorry I didn't write y'alls name in the letter, but I don't have much time. I love y'all very much and I hope for the best for y'all. I love you so much remember that no matter what happens. I wish y'all could understand why I'm leaving but it is complicated. I have been through to much. There are 3 heart lockers in here. Each of y'all get one. In there is a picture of us and a small note that say's something special about y'all. What ever you do never take the off. Treasure them for it is surely the last memory you will ever have of me. This is the last letter you will ever receive from me. I'm sorry to say that. Remember I love y'all so much, and I wish I didn't have to do this.

Love,

Kim

I went to mail that letter, then began to write the letter I would have wanted Jack to see.

Dear Jack:

It's not your fault I'm gone. I couldn't take it anymore. You thought you knew me, well you don't. You didn't know that my parents both died of cancer, or that I had to work three jobs to support my sisters. Taped to the bottom of this letter is a heart with two arrows going through it. It means you broke me, but that's not why I am gone. I want you to keep it and when the arrows are gone I could come back, but its my choice I don't have to. I am not going to tell you how to get the arrows to go away Im just going to say this, itisn't to late to save me. I'm gone because everyone broke me not just you. I was innocent everyone knew that and they took that away from me they me and abused me. You just watched them. You laughed why they beat me. I want you to find someone that you will love twice as hard as you loved me. Someone that will make you laugh twice as hard as I did, or someone that will make you smile twice as many times as I did. I want you to find someone twice as good as I ever was. I hope that you find someone that will change you for the better, because that is the one thing that I failed at. By the time you get this letter I will be gone, but remember this I still love you and always will.

Love,

Kim

After I wrote the letter to Jack I put it in an envelope, wrote his name on the envelope and went to find something. When I found the gun I went to my basement called the police, then shot myself in the chest. Right before I shot myself I put the letter over my heart. And when I died the letter was still there.

**_In Heaven ( Kim's dead.)_**

I watched the police find my body, and call Jack to give him the letter. I saw that when he saw my body he cried. For the first time he cried. I knew he would read the letter no matter what. He saw me dead, and ripped open the letter. after he read it he took out the locket, and opened it to find a picture of us when we were little, and on the side it said I still love you. I watched him put the locket on and tuck it under his shirt. He went home and sat on the bed. He just sat there with his head in his hands. That was when I began to write another letter. This one with a rose taped to it. It read:

Dear Jack,

I still love you. Don't mourn over me I'm okay up here in heaven. Im fine. Really. I want you to go on a date, tomorrow with that girl you told me about. I want you to find someone that you will love twice as hard as you loved me. Someone that will make you laugh twice as hard as I did, and someone that will make you smile twice as many times as I did. I want you to find someone twice as good as I ever was. I can still come back eventually. I want you to move on and be happy. I want you to be happy, but don't ever forget me.

The letter I never sent. A game, love is a game. How can anyone win a game when there's no rules. Love has to be the hardest game in the world. If it was easy I wouldn't be dead, or crying myself to sleep

**_One year later. Still Kim's Pov._**

Jack is happy. He finnally found someone he loves, but he forgot about me. The girl that killed her self, because she would never believe in love. It was all just a game. A sick game. I fell for him just like he planned. He was never going to give me a chance. After the night I died he cried. Jack cried for one night then I was gone from his mind completely. He never gave me another thought. That hurt so much because I still love him, but we are like fire and ice we can never exist next to each other. Yes, I will always love Jack but he will never change. He's a player. They say that when one door closes another door opens. Well maybe ill find someone that loves my personality not my looks. If love is a game it has to be the hardest game in the world, after all how can anyone win a game with no rules?

**How did y'all like it? I have a couple questions. Please review. It would mean the world to me. If you have any story ideas you would like me to write, PM them or review them and I'll see what I can do. Review songs that you would like a song Fic written for. Thanks guys. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**1. Have y'all read Damaged? If so did you like it?**

**2. If love is a game with no rules, how do you win?**

**3. Review.**


End file.
